Something New
by Iheartspoby
Summary: During a sleepless night, Toby comes over and finds his half-naked girlfriend opening the door for him. Smutty one-shot.


Very rushed Spoby smut.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Spencer couldn't sleep. All she could think about was how difficult her life was. Dealing with -A, Melissa, her parents, schoolwork... It was all just too overwhelming! She wanted to just forget everything and let go for one day. Luckily, her parents were out of town this weekend, and Melissa was in London for her new internship. So she was going to call her favorite carpenter and just make him help her forget about all the tough things in life. He was good at that. He was good at making her feel good, too. So she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and gave him a call.

_Spence... Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?_

I needed you. But never mind. Good night.

_Wait... Spence!_

She hung up on him before he had the chance to ask her what she needed. She was disappointed that he seemed too tired to help her, but whatever. She could help herself, right? She was going to just stay up all night and be a fat ass by eating all the junk food that her parents usually would forbid her from eating unless she calculated the amount of grams of sugar inside of it, and made sure it didn't exceed the daily limit of sugar. It was so fucking hot! Since she was alone, she threw her pajama shirt over her head, and ended up walking down to the kitchen in only her bra and pajama shorts. The Hastings would scold her terribly and tell her that she wasn't acting like a proper lady if they were here right now. But they weren't! So she could do whatever she wanted to tonight.

She loved feeling the cool air against her bare skin as she walked around the house. She grabbed a tub of sugary ice cream and stuffed her face. This was what living felt like, right? She bet that this was the usual thing that her friend Hanna Marin did during the night, except she probably had her man-candy Caleb Rivers waiting in bed for her once she was done stuffing her face. Hanna loved to act crazy every night... It was too bad that Spencer didn't have _her_ boy waiting in bed for her like Hanna did. It sucked not to.

That's when she saw him in the doorway. If he was so tired, what the hell was he doing here? She forgot about putting her shirt back on, and dropped the ice cream on the kitchen counter before going to the door to open it. His eyes widened when he saw what his girlfriend was wearing. Only a bra? Only panties? She realized why he was so surprised, and immediately began blushing. He didn't know that she was trying to 'let loose' like Hanna. Maybe that was why Hanna didn't get so stressed out, even with the whole -A situation. She could just let loose, kiss Caleb a little, and everything was fine.

"H-hey," he quietly said, trying not to let his eyes wander down her overly-exposed body.

"Hi," she greeted. "Sorry... I didn't know you were coming over... Uhm... Why are you here, anyways?"

"You called, and said you needed me. I know you hung up, but I wanted to make sure everything was fine." Toby explained, licking his lips. "So everything's fine, right?"

The brunette beauty nodded her head.

"Yeah Tobes. Everything's fine," she said.

"What's with the outfit?" He finally blurted.

"I'm going a little Hanna tonight," she said, chuckling. "Oh, don't act so innocent. You've seen me _without_ any clothes on, so stop acting like some kind of prude."

"No, I'm not a prude," he shook his head. "I'm just baffled. I didn't think Hanna's style was really yours. But to be honest, it's a really good look for you."

She was quite surprised by his response.

"I always thought of you as more of the gentleman type," she said, rolling her eyes. "Guess you're dirtier than I thought. Toby, what do you want?"

Grabbing her hands, he looked at her as sincerely as possible.

"Spencer. I want you tonight," he whispered, looking into her brown eyes.

She pulled her boyfriend in for a long and sweet kiss, and savor end the taste of his tongue inside of her mouth. It had been so long since she had enjoyed the taste of his mouth against hers. She missed him, and she was glad he came over. Somehow, she seduced him without even trying.

"Are you just doing this because I'm half naked?" She asked, pulling back.

"Well, you certainly used that as a way to attract me...but no." He sighed. "I kissed you, Spence. I know I've been busy with work and all, and I just want a night with you. Alone. It's been so long, and I've just been wanting you so badly lately. I really love you."

"I love you too," she whispered and kissed him again.

It wasn't long before she jumped into his arms and was straddled against him. Her lips were working overtime as they furiously kissed his. She didn't regret this at all. She was glad that things were turning out like this. She was damn glad that he decided to show up at her house...

She was yanking at his pajama pants before they made it to the couch. She didn't even understand WHY they were going to the couch when she had an unoccupied bedroom right upstairs, but whatever. He kicked his pajama pants off his ankles and gently put his girlfriend down on the couch. He hovered on top of her and kissed her stomach briefly.

His tongue roamed all around her stomach freely. He hooked the edge of her panties with his index finger and dragged them down her lengthy legs. He skillfully removed her bra and threw it off into some direction. He knew they'd have to find it later on, before her friends or parents discovered that her bra was hidden underneath a piece of furniture...

Pleased with his now very naked girlfriend, he was most definitely ready to fuck her. He had been craving sex with her for a long, long time. He threw his shirt over his head in a very sexy manner.

"Drop the boxers, _now_," she commanded.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered in a hushed tone, even though there was no one else in the house. Whispers just added a seductive mood.

He dropped his boxers like Spencer wanted, and reached into his wallet.

"I'm on the pill, you don't have to..."

"You're on the pill?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, okay then."

Since when was she on birth control?

This was the first time they were having sex without a condom, so he was pretty happy. Condoms felt kind of restricting...

He found her entrance and pushed himself into her, causing a loud moan to escape from her mouth.

"Oh my god, yes!" She screamed. "Faster, Toby, please!"

He did as she wanted, and thrust into her faster. When they finally came, Toby flipped them over so Spencer was lying down on his naked body. She cuddled him as she laid down on top of her, since there wasn't enough space for the both of them on the couch. Plus, she loved lying on top of him.

"Come over again tomorrow night, okay?" She asked.

He smiled at her and kissed her.


End file.
